SIAM
by KlaineLoverEN97
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt Hummel is 5 years old when he discovers his mother's special mirror. Can this magical object help him through the hard times when he has nobody else to turn to? Rated T for future chapters. This is a soulmate!fic.
1. The Mirror

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another attempt at the art which is fanfiction. This time I have got myself an AMAZING beta, captain-ally (read her stories if you haven't already, she is a goddess!)**

**I have to give a special shout out and thanks to my best friend, StruckByColfer, who came up with the title for this story (after many atrocious attempts I must add). And I am so glad to be back writing, so, here's my story :D**

* * *

><p>"What's this, Mummy?" Little, 5-year-old Kurt asked as he pulled out a small, star-shaped mirror from his mother's dressing table.<p>

"That's Mummy's special mirror, Kurtie," Elizabeth replied, looking over to her son, who had now seated himself on her bed. It was Kurt's first day at kindergarten and he had become upset that he couldn't find his favourite bow-tie anywhere, so Elizabeth had landed the job of finding it whilst Kurt looked through all her belongings.

"Why is it so special?" Kurt asked, thoroughly examining the pocket-sized mirror.

"I'll show you," Elizabeth sat down next to her little boy on the bed and took the small mirror from her son's hands. "Elizabeth Rose Hummel," she said into the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror's picture changed and instead of showing her beautiful heart-shaped face, blue eyes and long, flowing, golden hair, it showed a middle-aged man in overalls and a baseball cap working on a car.

"That's Daddy!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing into the mirror.

"It sure is, Kurtie," Elizabeth's lips stretched into a smile as she looked down at her son, putting an arm around him so that he was leaning against her side.

"But why?" The little boy demanded, pouting his lips at his mummy.

"Because this is a special object, Kurtie; it's more than just a mirror. You say your full name into it and your soul mate appears," Elizabeth explained.

"What's a soul mate?" Kurt stared up at his mother, his small face pinched with curiosity.

"A soul mate is the one person who can always make you smile, Kurtie, like your daddy and I. They love you unconditionally and there's no bond in this world that's stronger between two soul mates. One day you'll find yours," she told him, setting the small mirror down on the mattress. Kurt reached for it, his small hands that were still chubby with baby fat closing around the smooth glass. He gazed into the mirror for a long while before looking back up at his mother.

"_Do_ I have a soul mate, mummy?" Little Kurt asked, his huge glasz eyes shining with hope.

"Of course you do, honey; I'll show you in the mirror tonight. Now, let's find your bow-tie so you're not late for school."

* * *

><p>"Mummy!" Little Kurt ran across the field straight into his mother's arms, impatient to get home.<p>

"Have a good day, honey?" Elizabeth looked down at her son, who was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

Kurt nodded emphatically, "I made two new friends! They're called Rachel and Mercedes!" He beamed up at his mother, who couldn't help but smile back at her tiny son. As they walked towards Elizabeth's car, Kurt told her all about his new friends and how Rachel was loud and Mercedes was a diva, yet all three of them were destined to be stars. "Mummy, Rachel and Mercedes like to sing as well! Do you think they could come over and we could sing along to the 'Sound of Music' like I do with you?"

"We'll see, Kurtie." Elizabeth made sure Kurt had his seatbelt on before she started the car and headed home, careful not to run over any of the little Kindergarteners running around the car park. How they had gotten so dirty and soiled, and Kurt didn't have a hair out of place, she would never know. "Have you made friends with any of the other little boys?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"They wouldn't let me play with them," Kurt pouted and looked down at his little feet. "They said I dress weird."

Elizabeth frowned and looked over at her son; he was wearing a light blue shirt with a yellow bow-tie covered in smiley faces tucked into white shorts with yellow braces, on his feet were leather loafers and blue knee-high socks. She supposed he was a bit dressed up for kindergarten, but it was what Kurt wanted to wear, and she wouldn't force him to wear jeans and a t-shirt just so he would fit in. She'd taught him from a young age that standing out to make yourself comfortable was far better than conforming for the sake of others. "I think you look lovely, Kurtie."

"Thank you, Mummy," Little Kurt smiled at his mother before remembering what he was promised that morning. "Mummy! Do I still get to look in the mirror?"

"Of course you do, honey," Elizabeth parked her car in the driveway and laughed as Kurt jumped out and raced to the front door, leaving it wide open as he ran up the stairs. She locked the car and followed her son up the drive and into the house, finding Kurt in her bedroom, searching desperately for the mirror. She opened the correct drawer and pulled out the little star-shaped mirror that her own mother had given to her. "Say your name, Kurtie," she instructed.

"Kurt James Hummel," he said, his face inches away from the pane of glass. Kurt stared as the mirror's picture changed to another bedroom, one with blue walls and red bedding. There was a figure sat on the bed and both mother and son watched as the figure came into focus. "Look, Mummy!" Kurt squealed, "It's my soul mate!"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the hallways on the way to glee practice with his two best friends, Mercedes and Rachel. The three had been best friends ever since the first day of kindergarten and 12 years full of crushes, sleepovers and sing-alongs later, they were in yet another argument over Rachel's choice of clothing. This was a common ground for disagreement between the two of them but, much to Kurt's dismay, Rachel was no closer to boycotting the argyle jumpers.<p>

"Rachel, I know this is probably the most stereotypical and offensive thing I will ever say in my life but right now, it's absolutely necessary. With two gay dads you'd think you'd have at least _some_ fashion sense," Kurt shot at his short brunette friend. Today she was sporting another unicorn sweater and plaid knee-length skirt, and Kurt had been waiting to comment all day. "You looked cute when we were younger, but now we're well into puberty, it's time to ditch the animal sweaters!"

"Kurt, you're just jealous that you can't pull off my sexy-school girl-librarian chic!" The bitchy comeback was on the tip of Kurt's tongue when a wave of ice-cold, blue slushie hit his face. Before he could do anything, the girls had rushed him into the toilets and began to wash the slushie out of his hair.

Glee practice was, as usual, The Rachel Show. The debating topic in discussion this week was what her solo would be for Sectionals and what the duet would be between her and Finn. Kurt loved the girl, but sometimes she annoyed him so much he wanted to scream.

When he got home, he raced straight upstairs, but instead of going into his own room, he walked into his father's room. A few years after his mother had died; Kurt and his father had gone through his mother's belongings in order to determine what they wanted to keep and what to throw away. Whatever they kept was now enclosed in his mother's old dressing table, which still smelt of her perfume. Sometimes, when Kurt was having a particularly bad day, he would lie in front of the table, close his eyes and allow the scent of her to waft back. Today was one of those days, but instead of smelling her, he decided to look through the drawers that held her possessions.

At the very back of one of the drawers he found a small pouch, just bigger than his hand, that he couldn't remember coming across the previous times he had looked through his mother's dressing table. On opening the pouch, he found a small star-shaped mirror and he instantly remembered one of the times his mother had shown him his father, her soul mate, in the mirror. She had told him all she knew about the strange little mirror. She explained that this was one of the five in the whole world; that it had been passed down through her family ever since it had been discovered; that his ancestors had wanted their children to have the privilege of knowing when they had found their soul mate; that his father had no idea about this small mirror; that he only had to say his name to this small object and it would show him his soul mate.

"Kurt James Hummel," was all he said; it was all he needed to say. Kurt stared as the mirror's picture changed to another bedroom, one with blue walls and red bedding that looked hauntingly familiar. There was a figure sat on the bed, as he had been so long ago, the first time Kurt ever laid eyes on him, he couldn't tear his eyes away as the figure came into focus. "He's beautiful." Kurt breathed. And every single word was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**If and when I next update will be decided on the response I get from this chapter. Also, if you want a preview for the next chapter, drop in a review and I'll send one your way :)**

**Thank you :D**


	2. Soulmate

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for the wait! I have no excuse apart from I just couldn't think of anything to write or how to write it! I am so sorry!**

**And if you haven't read any of captain-ally's stories. GO AND READ THEM. She is an amazing writer and I am so grateful that she is my beta! :D**

**Sorry for posting again, but wasn't showing the second chapter, so I thought I'd post it again :')**

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" A voice behind him signalled that his best friend, Wes, was approaching. He quickly averted his eyes from the beautiful chestnut-haired boy in the mirror to dissolve the reflection into his own unkempt appearance. He sighed as he watched the boy fade away and stood up to greet his friend.<p>

"Wes," he greeted with a nod, "What do you want?"

"Calm it, Hobbit," Wes held up his hands in mock surrender, "I did interrupt your 'let's look at myself in the mirror for hours' time for a good cause." Blaine sighed as his friend threw himself onto the sofa he was currently occupying in the senior commons. "I think I've found a song for sectionals!"

It was all Blaine could do not to roll his eyes at his Warbler-obsessed and head of the council best friend. "Great, what is it?" He asked with feigned excitement.

"Teenage Dream! By Katy Perry!" Wes was currently sporting his 'this is a great idea and you can't change my mind' face. Blaine sighed once more and smiled at his best friend; he really didn't want to do anything else that was top 40, but when it came to Wes and the council, he was powerless to sway their judgement.

"That's great, Wes. Um, who's singing it?" Blaine asked. He had a suspicion they would get him to sing the solo once again, but he felt bad for the other Warblers, even though they supported him and wanted him to get the solos, they were still his friends and he wanted them to have a chance too.

"You are, dummy! Obviously! Who else could pull off such an AMAZING song?" Wes gushed, grinning at him like a mad man.

Blaine let himself roll his eyes this time as he stood up and started walking towards the door. "Alright, see you at practice tomorrow, Wes," he called over his shoulder before rushing to his dorm room, anxious to see what his beautiful glasz-eyed soul-mate was doing at this moment.

"Blaine Henry Anderson," Blaine said into the mirror and sighed contentedly as the beautiful boy appeared again. The way he was sat, with his legs tucked under him, on his bed reading the latest issue of _Vogue_ reminded Blaine of the first time he had ever laid eyes on his soulmate.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's grandmother had come to visit like every other Sunday, but today little 7 year-old Blaine wasn't enjoying his grandmother's company as much as he usually did. His brother, Cooper, was turning 14 today, and Blaine couldn't understand why Cooper got loads of attention on his birthday and all he got was a "Happy Birthday" and then they would leave, even his parents. It wasn't until he saw his grandma looking at a little star-shaped object that his day <em>_took a turn for the better__._

"_What's that, Grandma?" The little boy looked up at the older woman with his big, round hazel eyes._

"_It's a mirror, Blaine," she explained to the smaller-than-average boy without taking her eyes off the mirror. _

_Blaine looked at the mirror with __more curiosity__ until he spotted something strange about it. "But that's not you, Grandma," Blaine __pointed out__ with a wicked smile on his face and his small hands settled on his __slender__ waist. The woman tore her eyes away from the man on the little screen and turned to face Blaine. She watched as his triangular-shaped eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed an 'o' as he watched what happened to the mirror. "What happened?" She chuckled at the little boy's confusion and gave him the object, which he took in both hands and stared at."It's me!"_

"_Yes, Blaine, it's you. But watch this." She took the mirror back from the boy but angled it so both could see it __easily__. "Delores_ _Ethel Anderson,"_ _she said into__ the mirror. Suddenly, the mirror's __reflection__ changed and instead of showing her slightly wrinkled face, green eyes and short, cropped, brown hair, it showed a grey-haired man in a suit talking to Blaine's father._

"_That's Granddad!" Blaine exclaimed, pointing into the mirror._

_"It sure is, Blaine," Delores' lips stretched into a smile as she glanced sideways at the boy, taking the image off the mirror and looking at the confused frown on his face._

_"But why?" The little boy demanded, showing his grandma the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage._

_"Because this is a special object, Blaine; it's more than just a mirror. You say your full name into it and your soul mate appears," Delores explained._

"_What's a soul mate?" Blaine stared up at his grandmother, his small face pinched with curiosity._

"_A soul mate is the one person who can always make you smile, Blaine, like your granddad and I. They love you unconditionally and there's no bond in this world that's stronger between two soul mates," she told him, setting the small mirror down on the arm of the chair. Blaine reached for it, his small hands closing around the smooth glass once __more__. He gazed into the mirror for a long while before looking back up at his mother._

_"Do I have a soul mate, Grandma?" Blaine asked, his huge hazel eyes shining with hope._

_"Of course you do, Blaine; just say your name to the mirror." She smiled sweetly as Blaine __did as she instructed__ and angled it so they could both see it again. A young boy, about the same age as Blaine, was settled on his bed with his legs tucked under him reading 'Beauty and the Beast'. The boy had shining eyes, ones that neither could figure out the colour to, shiny, chestnut hair and was dressed in a shirt, bowtie, suspenders, shorts and knee-high socks. Delores turned to Blaine to see his reaction to what the mirror had shown him. She wasn't bothered that her little grandson's soulmate was male; she just worried about what her son's reaction would be if he found out about this. Blaine, she saw, was mesmerised by the young boy in the mirror. "What are you thinking, Blaine?" She asked her grandson, who was currently staring at the mirror like it was a God__-sent__._

"_But, he's a boy!"Blaine whispered into the space between him and Delores. "Why is he a boy? I thought boys loved girls!" Blaine looked at his grandma in confusion once again and silently begged her to explain to him._

"_Blaine, why do you think that boys can only love girls?"She was worried that someone at school or even her own son had told him different._

"_Because, Grandma, Granddad loves you, mummy loves daddy and Cooper loves Megan! And in Disney films, it's always a prince and a princess," the boy explained to his grandma with a pout on his lips, as though these weren't his thoughts, they were the thoughts of someone else, someone older, someone like her son._

"_Blaine, boys can love boys too, and girls can love girls, who told you different?" She willed the boy to elaborate on what he had said and confirm her suspicions about her son telling this young, innocent boy who he can and can't love._

"_When Daddy was reading Cinderella to me last week, I asked him why Prince Charming never falls in love with another prince instead of a princess, and he told me that it was because boys aren't allowed to love boys. And Daddy is never wrong." The boy looked on the verge of tears and all Delores could do was cuddle him and kiss his overflowing head of curls. _

"_Well he was wrong this time. Okay, Blaine? You can love whoever you want to." She felt the little 7-year-old nod against her chest and sigh with the relief that flowed through his body at the thought that it didn't matter if he thought that Toby was cuter than the new girl, Jessica, his Grandma had told him that he could like whoever he wanted. "Do you want to keep it?" Delores' voice startled Blaine and pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the woman and beamed._

"_Could I?" Blaine's eyes were shining with joy and unshed tears and Delores couldn't say no to him. She quickly nodded her confirmation and handed the boy the mirror, pulling a small pouch out of her pocket that she kept it in. Blaine placed the mirror back into its pouch and pocketed the object._

"_But it's our little secret," Delores told the boy, "No one else knows about it, not even your Grandfather." Blaine nodded and ran up to his room to hide the mirror, leaving a grinning Delores to herself._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I know I said that if you review I would drop in a preview for the next chapter, but due to the late upload and the lack of inspiration on my behalf I didn't get round to it, but I will try to give you the previews for the next chapter to anyone who reviewed the last chapter or this one :D**

**Thank you for reading, subscribing, favourite-ing and reviewing! I really appreciate it :)**


	3. Gasp: Part 1

**A/N: I can't really say anything for this TWO MONTH (sob, I'm so sorry) wait except: Exams, School, Revision, Homework, GCSE's. All of course HORRIBLE words! And I am truely sorry that this happened again and I will try not to let it happen anymore but I can't promise anything. I have started on the next part to this chapter (which is split into two) so the wait for that one shouldn't (again, I can't promise anything) be as long.**

**If you haven't read captain-ally's amazing stories by now then you need to go and reevaluate your life and go and read them. I am so privileged to have her as my beta and friend :D**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, with his dad's heart attack and the devastating duet competition, the mirror and the boy inside of it became a life-line for Kurt in times of need. The day that Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury had interrupted his French class in order to tell him the awful news that his father had a heart attack and was in the hospital, he thought his life was over, and the last thing holding him together was about to die and take Kurt's life with it.<p>

That night, after visiting his father in the ICU, Carol and Finn welcomed him into their home with open arms and an extra slice of his favourite apple pie – which he only ate when he was in desperate need of comfort or in celebration; and today was the former. They were good to him whilst his father was in hospital, but they weren't enough to fill the aching gap in his heart that his father primarily occupied; he often found himself wondering if it would just be easier if he ended it all, but when he caught himself before he could slip deeper into the fatal realms of that thought process he would quickly shake the thought from his mind and think about the boy in the mirror and the slight chance that his father would wake up.

Every night Kurt would sit on his bed, watching the boy for what seemed like hours before finally going to sleep in a room that was a world away from his own bedroom; this one was far too foreign and uncomfortable. Finn and Carol had done everything they could whilst his father was in a coma and recovering, but that didn't mean Finn was okay with him in school as well. The week after Burt had woken up Mr Schuester had set the assignment of 'duets' and Kurt was thrilled he would have the chance to mix his voice with another talented person in their group, but his obvious first choice – due to the face Rachel _would _be singing with Finn – was performing with Queen-bitch Santana for reasons that Kurt could not fathom and he was more than furious.

He noticed that the new guy, Sam, hadn't got a partner yet, so he did the kind thing and asked him to sing a duet with him – it wasn't because he noticed the guy's obviously dyed hair and guessed he was gay, no, nothing like that! But just when Kurt thought they were getting along and starting to form a friendship, Finn had instructed Kurt not to sing with Sam as it may make him seem gay, and there was a lot wrong with that in Finn's opinion. So Kurt was forced to sing the duet alone as Mr Schuester wouldn't allow him to skip this week's assignment. But it was like he had said before his solo performance – sometimes, when you're different, you have to get used to being alone.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Henry Anderson," Blaine was used to this becoming part of his daily routine after he once found the boy crying next to a man in a hospital bed, and Blaine could only assume that the man was his father. And even now, after the man had woken up and his soul mate seemed to have more life in him, he checked the mirror every day and night hoping he would never again see pain in the beautiful eyes he knew better than his own.<p>

But Blaine had caught a glimpse of the fateful emotion flying through the other boy's eyes whist performing, what looked like, a devastating duet, with himself. And since that day, Blaine had not seen anything but pain behind that perfect glasz colour he had memorised long before he could ride his bike without stabilizers.

To say Blaine was worried would be an understatement. Blaine was scared. Blaine had dreams – no: nightmares – about that boy who would constantly harass his soulmate finally ending the gorgeous boy's life before he had even gotten a chance to run his fingers along a smooth porcelain cheek bone or kiss the sweet lips he so often thought about.

When he was greeted with the image, Blaine took in the familiar layout of his soul mate's choir room and the sight of him sat in his usual seat in the far corner. Blaine saw how his soul mate sat carefully on his seat as if not to disturb any of the forming bruises Blaine knew littered his body. He saw how even though he had been an original member of his glee club – the New Directions, Blaine had seen the signup sheet – nobody seemed to care about him or speak to him in rehearsals. Sighing at the sight of what was written on the white board; Blaine cursed the director of their glee club for causing his soul mate more pain; any pain was already more than he should have to go through. He read over what was written just to check he had got it right:

"Rocky Horror Picture Show

Cast List:  
>Sam Evans: Rocky Horror<br>Finn Hudson: Brad Majors  
>Rachel Berry: Janet Weiss<br>Kurt Hummel: Dr. Frank-N-Furter  
>Mike Chang: Riff Raff<br>Artie Abrams: Dr. Everett V. Scott  
>Mercedes Jones: Eddie<br>Quinn Fabray: Magenta 1  
>Santana Lopez: Magenta 2<br>Tina Cohen-Chang: Columbia 1  
>Brittany Pierce: Columbia 2"<p>

Blaine stopped reading as he got to his soul mates name, Kurt Hummel, the name he had memorised the first time he had seen it written when he was eight years old and was at home ill, Blaine remembered taking out the mirror and watching the boy at school, only when he was about to stop watching was when he found the name, Kurt Hummel, a name he hadn't failed to remember – it was now as well engrained in his memory as his _own _name – since then.

He sighed once more at the look upon Kurt's face, a look that told him Kurt was not happy with the role of Frank-N-Furter and Blaine fully understood, _Just because he's gay doesn't mean he has to dress up as a transvestite in fish-net stockings_, Blaine thought to himself just as Kurt began to, Blaine could only assume, shout at the glee club director.

After ten minutes of Kurt and who Blaine had come to acknowledge as Mercedes Jones had argued with their glee director, Kurt sat down with a triumphant grin on his face. Blaine smiled to himself, truly glad that the pained expression was no longer on the boy's face, even if it was only for a short amount of time. The teacher then proceeded to change the cast list. To say Blaine was happy about the alterations would be an understatement; Blaine was delighted that he would hopefully be graced with glistening glasz eyes for longer now Kurt was happy.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show

Cast List:  
>Sam Evans: Rocky Horror<br>Finn Hudson: Brad Majors  
>Rachel Berry: Janet Weiss<br>Kurt Hummel: Riff Raff  
>Mike Chang: Eddie<br>Artie Abrams: Dr. Everett V. Scott  
>Mercedes Jones: Dr. Frank-N-Furter<br>Quinn Fabray: Magenta 1  
>Santana Lopez: Magenta 2<br>Tina Cohen-Chang: Columbia 1  
>Brittany Pierce: Columbia 2"<p>

* * *

><p>All Kurt wanted to do was go home and lie on his bed watching his soul mate until either one fell asleep. But he was stuck in his school auditorium after the opening night of Rocky Horror with his father, who wouldn't stop talking to Carole Hudson, his girlfriend of 6 months. He was happy for his father, he really was, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Carole.<p>

No one cared about Kurt. He was lonely at school, with his only friends being loud-mouth Rachel and diva-queen Mercedes, who constantly left him out. Kurt had not been out with friends for over two months. He was going to tell Burt about it, about everything – soon – but when the only time he had to spend with him with usually no distractions was being overrun by Kurt's former crush and his mother, there was _no _time to tell his father about the bullying.

Even Finn Hudson, the boy who he had once thought had a heart of gold and had dressed up as Lady Gaga for him, was refusing to stick up for Kurt much anymore. Kurt was alone. With his father too busy with Carole and his friends trying not to get caught with him in fear of a slushie facial, all he had was the boy in the mirror, a boy who he had yet to learn the name of.

As soon as Kurt had got home he rushed upstairs and grabbed the mirror from its place on his dressing table, saying his name into the mirror he was holding in one hand and scrubbing the make-up off with the other, Kurt almost didn't notice the change in the usual setting of the mirror. Nearly dropping the mirror as he fought to get the waterproof mascara off his eyelashes, he cursed and it was only then that he noticed the change.

He looked more closely at the boy in the mirror, whose face was more defined and eyes that seemed to be staring right at him. Kurt watched as the boys lips parted and he heard a surprisingly _audible _gasp come from the darker haired boy's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So umm... Yeah, there you go, don't kill me you will find out soon enough in the second part to this chapter, which I'm gonna go continue writing... ;)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not getting round to the preview thing, I probably never will, so I'm just gonna stop that... But I love ti when people review, because reviews are like hugs and I love hugs :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, subscribing/favouriting and reviewing. Every time I get an email saying some one has reviewed/favourited my heart literally soars and I am so glad that I have reader like you, because you're AMAZING! Even when I don't update for TWO FREAKIN' MONTHS! (I mean what even was that? Emily, get your stuff sorted.)**

**See you next time!;)**


	4. Sorry

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry about not uploading and stuff but I had loads of exams and stuff and then I lost interest in glee. I will not be continuing with this story anytime soon but I really like the idea and did have the intention of continuing, but now I have sat down to write it I just can't seem to get anything down.**

**I might redo this idea with another fandom or I might continue this story at a later date, but whatever happens, I'll keep you guys posted.**

**Once again, I am so sorry. **

**Emily**


End file.
